1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of electrical fuses and circuit breakers and is more particularly directed to a method and apparatus for visually signaling and identifying a fuse or circuit breaker which has failed or has become inoperative because of overload or other electrical fault. The invention is even more particularly directed to a method and apparatus for depicting such fuses or circuit breakers which have lost their ability to carry electrical current by utilizing a light emitting diode or the like in parallel with a fuse in such a manner that when the fuse can no longer carry electrical current the light emitting device will emit light from diverted electrical current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is no prior art related to this invention. At present fuses which have become incapable of carrying electrical current are detected through a visual inspection or by applying an ohm meter or the like to determine whether such fuses are intact and capable of functioning. There has been no prior art wherein a visual indicator separate from the fuse itself, or enclosed within the fuse case, is activated to disclose an inactive fuse.